Talk:The Good Doctor/@comment-70.185.191.213-20190826181243
3 wins & 12 nominations. See more awards » Known For Mallrats Rene (1995) Charmed Prue Halliwell (1998-2008) The Secret of NIMH Teresa (1982) Beverly Hills, 90210 Brenda Walsh / Wendy Edwards (1990-1994) Show all | | Edit Filmography Jump to: Actress | Producer | Director | Soundtrack | Writer | Miscellaneous Crew | Thanks | Self | Archive footage Hide Actress (76 credits) Undateable John (post-production) Charlene How to Make a Deal with the Devil (completed) The Devil 2019 Riverdale (TV Series) - Chapter Fifty-Eight: In Memoriam (2019) 2019 BH90210 (TV Series) Shannen Doherty / Brenda Walsh - Picture's Up (2019) ... Shannen Doherty / Brenda Walsh - The Table Read (2019) ... Shannen Doherty / Brenda Walsh - The Photo Shoot (2019) ... Shannen Doherty / Brenda Walsh - The Pitch (2019) ... Shannen Doherty - The Reunion (2019) ... Shannen Doherty Show all 6 episodes 2018 Heathers (TV Series) JD's Mom / Dr. Destiny - Reindeer Games (2018) ... Dr. Destiny - Are We Going to Prom or Hell? (2018) ... JD's Mom - Pilot (2018) ... JD's Mom 2018 No One Would Tell (TV Movie) Laura Collins 2017 Bethany Susan 2016 Rock in a Hard Place (TV Series) Janice - Pilot ... Janice 2016 Back in the Day Maria 2014 Borgore & Sikdope: Unicorn Zombie Apocalypse (Short) News Anchor 2014 All I Want for Christmas (TV Movie) Brenda Patterson 2014 Blood Lake: Attack of the Killer Lampreys (TV Movie) Cate 2013 Bukowski Katharina Bukowski 2012 Witchslayer Gretl (TV Movie) Gretl 2011 Suite 7 (TV Series) Adrienne - Company (2011) ... Adrienne 2010 Growing the Big One (TV Movie) Emma Silver 2010 Mari-Kari (TV Series) Mari / Kari - Episode #1.8 (2010) ... Mari / Kari - Episode #1.7 (2010) ... Mari / Kari - Episode #1.6 (2010) ... Mari / Kari - Episode #1.5 (2010) ... Mari / Kari - Episode #1.4 (2010) ... Mari / Kari Show all 8 episodes 2010 Burning Palms Dr. Shelly 2009 The Bellamy Brothers: Guilty of the Crime (Video short) Petra 2009 Encounter with Danger (TV Movie) Lori 2008-2009 90210 (TV Series) Brenda Walsh - One Party Can Ruin Your Whole Summer (2009) ... Brenda Walsh - Hello, Goodbye, Amen (2009) ... Brenda Walsh - That Which We Destroy (2008) ... Brenda Walsh - Model Behavior (2008) ... Brenda Walsh - Wide Awake and Dreaming (2008) ... Brenda Walsh Show all 7 episodes 2008 The Lost Treasure of the Grand Canyon (TV Movie) Susan Jordan 1998-2008 Charmed (TV Series) Prue Halliwell - Unaired Pilot (2008) ... Prue Halliwell - All Hell Breaks Loose (2001) ... Prue Halliwell - Look Who's Barking (2001) ... Prue Halliwell - Exit Strategy (2001) ... Prue Halliwell - The Demon Who Came in from the Cold (2001) ... Prue Halliwell Show all 67 episodes 2008 Kiss Me Deadly (TV Movie) Marta 2007 Christmas Caper (TV Movie) Cate Dove 2005 Category 7: The End of the World (TV Mini-Series) Faith Clavell - Part 2 (2005) ... Faith Clavell - Part 1 (2005) ... Faith Clavell 2005 Love, Inc. (TV Series) Denise Johnson - Pilot (2005) ... Denise Johnson (uncredited) 2004-2005 North Shore (TV Series) Alexandra Hudson - The End (2005) ... Alexandra Hudson - The Ex-Games (2005) ... Alexandra Hudson - Shark (2005) ... Alexandra Hudson - Catwalk (2004) ... Alexandra Hudson - Sucker Punch (2004) ... Alexandra Hudson Show all 11 episodes 2003 View of Terror (TV Movie) Celeste Timmerman 2002 The Battle of Mary Kay (TV Movie) Lexi Wilcox 2002 The Rendering (TV Movie) Sarah Reynolds 2001 Another Day (TV Movie) Kate 2001 Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back Shannen Doherty 2001 Gary & Mike (TV Series) Breeze - Phish Phry (2001) ... Breeze (voice) 2000 Satan's School for Girls (TV Movie) Beth Hammersmith / Karen Oxford 1999 Striking Poses Gage Sullivan 1997 The Ticket (TV Movie) CeeCee Reicker 1997 Nowhere Val-Chick 2 1997 Faster Baby, Kill (TV Series) - Pilot (1997) 1997 Sleeping with the Devil (TV Movie) Rebecca Dubrovich 1997 Friends 'Til the End (TV Movie) Heather Romley 1996 Gone in the Night (TV Movie) Cindi Dowaliby 1995 Mallrats Rene 1994 A Burning Passion: The Margaret Mitchell Story (TV Movie) Margaret 1994 Rebel Highway (TV Series) Angel Norton - Jailbreakers (1994) ... Angel Norton 1990-1994 Beverly Hills, 90210 (TV Series) Brenda Walsh / Wendy Edwards - Mr. Walsh Goes to Washington (1994) ... Brenda Walsh - Vital Signs (1994) ... Brenda Walsh - Truth and Consequences (1994) ... Brenda Walsh - Acting Out (1994) ... Brenda Walsh - Divas (1994) ... Brenda Walsh Show all 111 episodes 1994 Blindfold: Acts of Obsession (TV Movie) Madeleine Dalton 1994 Almost Dead Katherine 1994 Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult Shannen Doherty (uncredited) 1992 Slaughter: Real Love (Video short) Woman 1992 Obsessed (TV Movie) Lorie Brindel 1992 The Secret of Lost Creek (TV Series) Jennie Fogel 1991 Forever Young (TV Movie) Party Girl 1990 Freeze Frame (TV Movie) Lindsay Scott 1990 Life Goes On (TV Series) Ginny Green - Corky's Crush (1990) ... Ginny Green 1989 21 Jump Street (TV Series) Janine DeGray - Things We Said Today (1989) ... Janine DeGray 1988 Heathers Heather (Duke) 1986-1988 Our House (TV Series) Kris Witherspoon - Artful Dodging (1988) ... Kris Witherspoon - Neighborhood Watch (1988) ... Kris Witherspoon - The Fifth Beatle (1988) ... Kris Witherspoon - The Ashton Street Gang (1988) ... Kris Witherspoon - Out of Step (1988) ... Kris Witherspoon Show all 46 episodes 1987 Alf Loves a Mystery (TV Movie) The Lady in Red 1986 Outlaws (TV Series) Andrea Halifax - Outlaws (1986) ... Andrea Halifax 1985 The New Leave It to Beaver (TV Series) Laurie - Steppin' Out (1985) ... Laurie 1985 Highway to Heaven (TV Series) Shelley Fowler - The Secret (1985) ... Shelley Fowler 1985 The Other Lover (TV Movie) Alson Fielding 1985 Girls Just Want to Have Fun Maggie Malene 1985 Robert Kennedy and His Times (TV Mini-Series) Kathleen Kennedy - Episode #1.3 (1985) ... Kathleen Kennedy - Episode #1.2 (1985) ... Kathleen Kennedy - Episode #1.1 (1985) ... Kathleen Kennedy 1984 Little House: Bless All the Dear Children (TV Movie) Jenny Wilder 1984 Little House: The Last Farewell (TV Movie) Jenny Wilder 1984 Airwolf (TV Series) Phoebe Danner - Bite of the Jackal (1984) ... Phoebe Danner 1983 Little House: Look Back to Yesterday (TV Movie) Jenny Wilder 1983 Magnum, P.I. (TV Series) Ima Platt - A Sense of Debt (1983) ... Ima Platt 1982-1983 Little House on the Prairie (TV Series) Jenny Wilder - Hello and Goodbye (1983) ... Jenny Wilder - May I Have This Dance (1983) ... Jenny Wilder - For the Love of Blanche (1983) ... Jenny Wilder - The Last Summer (1983) ... Jenny Wilder - A Child with No Name (1983) ... Jenny Wilder Show all 18 episodes 1982 Voyagers! (TV Series) Betty Parris - Agents of Satan (1982) ... Betty Parris 1982 Night Shift Bluebird 1982 The Secret of NIMH Teresa (voice) 1982 The Phoenix (TV Series) Little Girl - One of Them (1982) ... Little Girl (uncredited) 1981 Father Murphy (TV Series) Drusilla Shannon - By the Bear That Bit Me: Part 2 (1981) ... Drusilla Shannon - By the Bear That Bit Me: Part 1 (1981) ... Drusilla Shannon Show Producer (9 credits) Show Director (4 credits) Show Soundtrack (3 credits) Show Writer (1 credit) Show Miscellaneous Crew (1 credit) Show Thanks (3 credits) Show Self (92 credits) Show Archive footage (16 credits) Related Videos